Changeling
by omega13a
Summary: After Dumbledore looses track of where Harry is in the Muggle world after Harry is nearly killed by the Dursleys, Harry gets adopted by a muggle couple with one other adoptive son that has dreams about being a boy named Tom Riddle.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

It was dark and snowing lightly when Professor Albus Dumbledore walked into the Hog's Head pub. That day had been among the worst in his life and his face showed it. The normal sparkle in his eyes were gone and his frown gave him an appearance of a storm cloud entering the pub. The pub was nearly empty and had its usual smell of goats. The only other person besides Albus in the pub was its owner, Albus' brother Aberforth.

"I take it from how you look, something terrible has happened?" Aberforth said from behind the counter.

"Indeed," Albus grumbled as he sat down on a stool.

"What exactly happened to cause you to come here and talk to me?" Aberforth said in slightly sarcastic tone.

"You were right. As usual," Albus replied as he tried not to give into his feelings of knowing he was wrong and that someone he cared about may have payed the ultimate price for it.

"That's good to know. I don't know why you invited me to Order of the Phoenix meetings if you don't bother to listen to me more then half the time..." Aberforth said even more sarcastic. "So what is your latest blunder?"

"Harry's aunt and uncle tried to murder him," Albus said mumbled feeling guilty about what happened to son of two of his late former students and friends' son who he though of as his grandson despite being distantly related to each other.

Aberforth looked a little shocked.

"Lily's sister tried to kill Harry Potter?" Aberforth said in disbelief.

"Well, she more or less encouraged it from what I was told. It was his uncle Vernon that was the one caught in the act. Harry's cousin was the one who told the muggle police about Petunia..." Albus replied solemnly before a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I never envisioned that happening so you can't say I was right. And so would everyone else who objected to your decision to leave Harry with his closest living relatives. The worst I imagined was him getting abused for being a wizard but I would never have thought they would use dangerously excessive force." Aberforth replied shaking his head.

"Yet you said that blood wards would not be able to protect him from harm caused by those who he was closely related to either by blood or magic just days after my decision. I've know that for years and ignored the fact the Dursleys hated magic and now Harry is in an unknown Muggle Hospital not expected to survive..." Albus said before more tears came.

"You mean to say that you don't know where Harry is? You said you placed a tracking charm on him..." Aberforth said very concerned.

"The charm won't work now. It was keyed to the wards, when they collapsed when Harry decided to call the police just before the beating we lost the ability to locate him... He told the person on the other end of the telephone he was scared and didn't want to die..." Albus replied, now finding it impossible to hold back.

"What about the small magic shock waves underage witches and wizards emit? Since no two children emit the same type of wave, the Ministry used them to locate missing children."

"I masked them."

"So that if Harry was to leave the area around his home, no one would be able to locate him. That I agree was a wise decision on your part considering the number of Death Eaters still on the loose at the time and how long it took to round them all up. And even then, some pleaded imperi curse and got away with everything they ever did," Aberforth replied trying to reassure his older brother.

"But now we can't find Harry at all and its all my fault! It doesn't matter if Harry lives or not but if word of this gets out, it will be all out war between wizards and muggles! And I caused it!"

"Calm down. Its not the end of the world. I doubt people would believe the famous 'Boy-Who-Lived' could be beaten up by muggles. If you fear if this could lead to war, make Muggle Studies a required course for all wizard raised students attending Hogwarts. You always said peace can be kept through understanding."

"Maybe I should. But doesn't right the wrongs I've made! This will be twice I've set forward a chain of events that lead to someone I care about being killed because of my lack of judgment!"

"I know. But Harry isn't dead. I know how Muggle medicine and treatments can be so unreliable and barbaric but he may survive. He survived the impossible once. We can only hope he does again."

**Chapter End Notes:**

There's the beginning of the story. I've had the idea of Harry having a brother that's similar to a character introduced in chapter 1 in my head for a while. It didn't start to take the form it is now until after I started reading "Mirror Image". If you read my collection of story ideas and drafts, you'll see what I mean. Only now am I writing it down. I'm still working on "Snape's Second Chance", "The Chosen One", and the "Best of Intentions". Before you ask, I've talked with the author of "Mirror Image" before posting this here. Both of our stories, while having a similar premise (Voldemort accidently making another horcrux he was unaware of), are taking different different directions. You'll see what I mean soon enough.

Updates maybe a little slow. Anyways, reviews please!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry was nervous. This would be his first day at a new school. A school his cousin Dudley didn't go to. For the first time he didn't have to worry about his cousin framing him for something or making sure he doesn't have any friends. It was a clean slate. Nobody knew him at this school. Despite that he was still nervous. He thought over and over again about what if everyone thought he was a freak like at his old school. Everyone where he used to live thought of him as a freak. Well, everyone except for a lady that lived near by named Mrs. Figg but she was just plain weird. Always showing him pictures of cats and telling him stories about them...

The only thing he knew for sure was that he didn't have to worry about his uncle nearly beating him to death again. He was told that he was lucky to not only be alive, but come out of the coma he was in from mid January to late July. When he regain consciousness, he was told that his aunt and uncle were in jail and that his uncle's sister didn't want him so he was going to be sent to some orphanage. He hadn't much to get to know any of the other kids at the orphanage since he only been there for one day.

As Harry entered the class room, he looked around for a place to sit. He saw one next to a dark haired boy with dark eyes who was easily one of the tallest in the class. Harry felt strangely drawn to that boy. He walked up to the seat and asked, "Can I sit here?"

"Sure. I'm Matt. You are?"

"Harry," Harry replied as he sat down.

"Please to meet you Harry," Matt said as he shook Harry hand.

During break, Harry and Matt sat together as they ate their snacks. Matt decided to start a conversation after a couple of moments.

"So what are you mummy and daddy like?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. They died when I was baby. I went to go live with my aunt and uncle but my uncle liked to hurt me. That's why I moved to an orphanage," Harry replied. Normally he felt uncomfortable talking with anyone about his life but he felt like he could talk to Matt. There was something familiar about Matt like as if he knew him for a long time and would be safe as long as Matt was near by.

"Why would he hurt you? You seem nice," Matt asked.

"I doesn't matter. My aunt and uncle are in jail now. I don't have to worry about my uncle anymore. Same with my cousin. Him and his friends would try to beat me up but I usually was able to run faster then them."

"Well, as your friend, I won't let anyone beat you up," Matt promised.

Harry never had anyone who would look out for him before. His aunt Petunia may have only called him freak and won't let him eat as much as he wanted to but she never physically hurt him. She didn't do anything to stop Dudley or his uncle. If he got a beating around her, she would just watch and do nothing other then shake her head. To Harry, it felt good to have actually have a friend, let alone someone who would stand up to bullies.

Weeks turned into months and Harry and Matt's seemed almost inseparable at school. Harry was allowed to go visit Matt after school and during the weekends providing one of Matt's parents would pick him up at the orphanage and sign him out. Matt's father, David Thornton, was a lawyer, and his mother, Marry Thornton, was a school teacher that taught at a school for older kids. Both of them Harry found to be very different from his aunt and uncle. When something odd happened, like when a box of biscuits somehow floated out of the pantry and landed in front of Matt and Harry after they asked for a snack but were told it was too close to supper, they never punished Matt or Harry. If anything, Matt's parents muttered something about wondering what is causing those odd things when every they witnessed one.

It was time to go home on the last day of school before the winter holidays. Harry was very disappointed. Matt's family was going to visit relatives over the holidays and Harry would be without his friend for a couple weeks. Matt felt the same.

As Marry drove Matt home, she couldn't help but not he was slouched down in the car seat.

"You missing Harry?"

"Yes." Matt said, straight to the point.

"Same here but you'll see him when we get back," Marry replied. She felt sorry for Harry after hearing about what he has been through in his short life; loosing both parents when he was one and having to live with abusive relatives.

"He's my best friend. I wish he could spend Christmas with us. The only present he's ever gotten for Christmas was dog biscuits. That's worse than Tom got. Why did he have to live with such bad people?" Matt muttered loudly.

Tom. That mysterious boy Matt kept dreaming of. Every night Matt would dream of a day of Tom's life from Tom's point of view. Marry and her husband David found those dreams Matt told them about very odd and disturbing. Tom in Matt's dreams went from bullied to bully in the past couple years using strange powers to make things happen. Strange powers that sounded similar to the odd things the Thorntons had seen in the past year. Marry and David had to tell Matt that it wasn't right to do the things he dreamed about. Fortunately Matt was a good kid and got into trouble no more then any other average boy. If anything Matt, didn't want to be like Tom.

"Sometimes Matt, we don't know why things like that happen. But what is important, Matt, is Harry doesn't have to deal with his aunt and uncle anymore and you have helped him a lot in getting over it. Your father and I are so proud of for that." Marry explained.

"Thanks mum." Matt said before giving a brief smile. Marry decided that her and David should have a talk once Matt was in bed.

* * *

That night, Marry sat down with David in kitchen.

"David, after we adopted Matt, we talked about waiting a few years before adopting another child, I think that child should be Harry." Marry started, unsure of how to begin.

"You're afraid that should..." David paused as Marry assumed he was thinking of the best way to say it. "something happen, Matt and/or Harry would be devastated? I thought of that too."

"Yes." Marry replied. She saw how Matt and Harry were so close, doing just about everything they could do together together as if they were twin brothers. She just knew if they moved or some unthinkable thing happened to either Matt or Harry, the other would be devastated just like her and her husband would be. She didn't need to hear it to know David felt the same way about Harry as she did.

"I know we bought Harry some presents we were going have delivered to the orphanage but I think after what he's been through, getting family would, to him, be the best present he'll this year. We'll go to the orphanage in the morning."

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Thornton, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever ask. Your son and Harry get along so well and Harry has nothing but good things to say about you two. Its good that Harry has learned not all homes were like the one he was from." Mr. Smith, the owner of the orphanage commented. "Most people wouldn't consider adopting a child with Harry's background. Especially so soon after..."

Mr. Smith didn't need to finish that last sentence for Marry and David to know what he was talking about.

"I know what you mean. I'm a teacher and I've seen some kids from bad homes. Some their parents are abusive. Others, I'm not sure if their parents even know they exist... Just about all of them showed signs of something wrong at home. The ones that like seeing what they could get away with are the ones that are the hardest to deal with... It can be hard to get through to them they can't act that way and if you aren't successful, they eventually end up being locked away from society... I sometimes wonder if they ever regret doing the things they did when they are there." Marry responded solemnly after a few moments.

"I'm rather surprised that Harry has no nightmares other then seeing a flash of green light at least once every couple weeks. Not only that, but he has no problem socializing with other kids, especially boys that are bigger then him after having to put up with that cousin of his. How could parent reward their child for making another child's life miserable?" Mr. Smith asked disgusted.

"Yes. If that isn't a way to make sure your child goes to jail, I don't know what is..." David replied, also disgusted.

"Well, before we sign any paperwork, lets go ask the kids what they think about this," Mr. Smith said before standing up.

* * *

"Matt! What are doing here?" Harry asked, surprised and happy to see his friend. He suddenly felt lighter as if some heavy weight was lifted off of him. It felt strange, but good. Harry also felt differently about Matt. Matt seemed more familiar like as if he knew Matt for all his life.

'I don't know but Mum and Dad went to go talk with Mr. Smith...' Harry heard Matt's voice but didn't see Matt's mouth move. It was faint but audible.

"I don't know but Mum and Dad went to go talk with Mr. Smith..." Matt answered Harry after a moment.

'They also told me to find you. I think they want us to go and see them," Harry once again heard Matt's faint voice.

"They also told me to find you. I think they want us to go and see them," Matt continued.

'That's weird...' Harry thought puzzled as they went to go find Matt's parents.

"What's weird?" Matt asked.

"I didn't say anything but I heard you say somethings before you said them." Harry replied.

"Weird."

Soon they were near Mr. Smith's office. Matt's parents and Mr. Smith had just walked out.

"This saves us search for them," Mr. Smith said smiling.

"I'll give the four of you some time to talk things over." Mr. Smith continued, gesturing for them to go in. Much to Harry's confusion, Mr. Smith didn't fallow them back into the office. If anything, he closed the door after Harry walked in.

"What's going on mum?" Matt asked confused.

"It's actually about Harry." Marry answered. "Harry, do you want to come and live with us?"

Harry was shocked. He may not have shown it but he still felt no adult wanted him. Matt help him see that other kids liked him but he wasn't sure about adults.

"You want to adopt me?" Harry asked stunned.

"You mean Harry could be my brother?" Matt asked excited at the same time as Harry.

"Yes to both questions." David replied chuckling.

"You really want me?" Harry asked, still stunned.

"We're sure Harry." Marry replied. "We wouldn't have asked if we weren't."

Moments later, at the same time as Harry's adoptive parents finished filling out the paperwork, a quill in a heavily warded room that humans were forbidden from entering sensed it needed once again to revise the list of student that would hopefully start Hogwarts on September 1st 1991. The quill positioned itself as the name Harry James Potter vanished from the list, resulting in all the names in between it and Matthew Andrew Brown Thornton move up a line. In the space above Matthew Andrew Brown Thornton the quill then wrote, Harry James Potter Thornton. The quill was confused about not knowing where this Harry Thornton was but sensed it would find out in time to send a letter to him.

**Chapter End Notes:**

There's chapter 1. I left some scenes out because I had a fear this chapter would be like a combination of chapter 2 and 3 of Harry Potter-Granger and the Philosopher's Stone by Marcus S. Lazarus. In my personal opinion, its too close to that as is... The only difference is that the Grangers have been replaced with characters of my own creation and Dumbledore is unaware of what is going on.

Also, in case you ask, this is not slash and that 'mind speak' if you would call that is not some kind of romatic soul bond between Harry and Matt. There is a bond between Harry and Matt but it is a type of weak soul bond that I created for my stories to explain how Fred and George can be so insink with each other at times. I'll explain it more about the bond in the next chapter though I don't plan on explaining how it formed between Harry and Matt in the first place for some time.

Anyways, reviews please!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Professor Minerva McGonagall was not happy. In fact, all the teachers at Hogwarts weren't but she was the most unhappy. Peeves, as one of his 'jokes', decided to steal the list of possible students before anyone had a chance to look at it and when Mr. Filtch got mad at Peeves for a completely unrelated incident, Peeves accidentally dropped it and the breeze made by Filtch swinging a broom around in the air caused the list to fall into a fireplace and catch on fire. Fortunately, he didn't steal the letters. As deputy headmistress of the school, it was her duty to go deliver their Hogwarts acceptance letters to children who were raised in the muggle-world. The letters for those students were mixed in with the letters for wizard raised students but were clearly marked. Unfortunately the letters only showed the students' gender, first initial, and last name. She felt nervous of having to go to a bunch homes in the muggle world and say their child has a place at Hogwarts and don't even know what their child's name is. She was sure that she would be accused of being a wanna-be kidnapper and/or murder before she had a chance to prove magic was real.

As she went threw the letters, she was upset she did not see any letter for Harry. There were no letters for a Mr. H. Potter. She checked the stack of letters twice and couldn't find one. There was a 'rumor' that Harry had been killed or be worse then killed by his muggle relatives. A rumor that nobody really wanted to believe despite Rita Skeeter writing about it every other day for a month. After all, how could the Boy-Who-Lived suffer such a fate after surviving the killing curse? To just about everyone, it was absurd. It was also a rumor that Professor Dumbledore said was true to her and Hagrid when the rumor first got printed in the newspaper and they confronted him about it.

Both her and Hagrid was there when Professor Dumbledore left poor Harry and those horrible muggles' doorsteps. She had watched them all day and tried to tell Dumbledore they were the worst sort of people imaginable but never in her wildest dreams would she think they would do what they did. She was mad at Dumbledore for not listening to her and mad at herself for such a push-over. Dumbledore admitted it was all his fault that Harry was missing and most likely dead and he would face the consequences if Harry doesn't show up at Hogwarts.

She, and the few others that knew the rumor was true, clung onto hope that by some miracle, Harry was still alive. They tried searching for him but they were just five people and found getting information impossible. They didn't want to risk doing any spells on muggles that would affect their minds to get so much as were to find information as doing so was illegal and the Ministry was sure to find out. They found nothing other then Harry wasn't with his uncle's sister. Now, with no letter to send out to Harry, their worse fears had come true and she had to be the messenger that delivered the bad news.

She knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office feeling just awful.

"Come in." Dumbledore replied and McGonagall entered the first of the two rooms that made of the Headmaster's office.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Dumbledore sadly asked after looking at her.

"Yes."

"The world and I would never forgive myself for this..." Dumbledore muttered as he closed he eyes.

* * *

It didn't surprise David Thornton one bit. Tom Riddle may have been a real person after all. He just wasn't sure how to tell his adoptive son Matt after confirming a strange story his brother told him a week earlier. His brother had moved to Little Haggleton a month earlier and had last week was told an "urban legend" about an entire family that was found dead in their home back in the 1940s.

He could see through a window Matt and his other adoptive son Harry were out in the backyard, apparently talking with another snake.

"You're home late. I take it by the look on your face that you found something about the Riddles?" Marry asked, catching David off guard.

"Yes. And its not good."

Marry frowned. "How bad?"

"Very."

"I need to sit down," Marry sighed as she sat down on the nearest chair.

"I was about to suggest that. I haven't confirmed that this boy Matt is dreaming about exists but I found enough evidence to say it is possible. We know that the boy was named Tom after his father, Marvolo after his mother's father, and had his father's surname. Well, on the outskirts of Little Haggleton, there was a shack that an extremely poor family named the Gaunts lived in. One of the people that lived there was named Marvolo. Well, one of the Riddles that were found dead in the 1940s was a Tom Riddle who was kidnapped by Marvolo's daughter Merope shortly after Marvolo and his son disappeared. How they know it was with that woman because when he came back, months later, he claimed that she drugged and raped him and was pregnant with his child. He said she forgot to give him one of the dosages of the drug and he managed to escape when she wasn't looking. By the time the authorities got to the place where Merope was keeping him, she was gone." David explained before pausing.

"According to Riddle's gardener, the last person he saw on the property before the Riddles were found dead, about 16 years after Merope kidnapped Tom Riddle, was a young man that could easily pass for Tom Riddle's son. I got this from old newspapers at the library." David finished.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Marry asked worried.

"That this Tom Riddle Matt is dreaming about is a murderer if he really exists? Yes. Given the things Matt has said Tom has done thus far, it wouldn't surprise me..." David answered as he sat down concerned.

"We don't if these dreams Matt's having are memories or are simply dreams. Matt, yesterday, said in his dream, a man named Dumbledore visited Tom and explained he is a wizard."

"I remember. If it is true that there's this school that looks for kids that can perform magic this time of the year, we'll find out for sure... We both know that both Harry and Matt have these strange powers that can best explained as magic. Not mention they can talk to each other in their head... I just wish there was someone we could talk about these powers our kids have without them thinking we are lunatics. "

* * *

Matt was having breakfast with the rest of his family.

"If I got the dates right, some time today, someone may come over and explain magic," Matt said.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Well, every dream I have about Christmas is about two days before Christmas." Matt replied.

"Well, fortunately I'll be home today." Marry replied.

"Unfortunately, I have to go to the office. If anything happens, please call me because this mystery about if Tom Riddle is real or not is bugging me," David added. It was bugging Matt as well. He wanted to know what was up with his dreams. Everyone had dreams about fun things like riding a motorcycle that can fly like a plane. All he dreamed about was the life of this boy that lived in the 1930s named Tom Riddle. As far back as he could remember, he dreamed about Tom Riddle. This boy who he had learned to hate. Tom was so creepy, violent, and cruel. Not to mention a thief. Tom had nobody tell him right from wrong up until the dream about Dumbledore but he had a hunt Tom would never listen to him. Tom would just make sure he doesn't get caught like he always has. Matt figured if he knew what became of Matt, maybe the dreams may end.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Who would be calling at 7:30 in the morning?" Marry asked to no one in particular as she got up and went to the phone in the kitchen as she was the closest person to it.

"Hello?" Marry asked when she answered. "Just a second... David, its for you,"

David got up and Marry handed him the phone.

"Mark, you sure? ... I see. I understand. Even I forget to do things."

Matt noticed his mum chuckle at that. His dad David did forget to do things every now and then. Last week, his dad completely forgot there was something on TV he wanted to see. Spent the entire week before saying he wanted to see it but when the time came, he forgot.

"Well, bye," David hung up the phone and went back to the table looking a little confused. "Apparently everyone at work has been given the day off and we were supposed to be told last week but we weren't."

Just as David sat back down, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

McGonagall knocked on the Thorntons' door again. She hoped this meeting with Muggle parents would go more smoothly then the last one. The last one, the father tried shoving her out the door while the mother tried to called the police. Fortunately she was able to point her wand at the phone cord and cut it with a spell. After that the muggle couple was more cooperative.

The door opened and man McGonagall assumed was David Thornton answered. If everything went as planned, some person from the Ministry should have already confounded his boss into giving the man the day off.

"Good morning. Can I come in?" McGonagall politely asked.

The man looked at what she was wearing and didn't find it it odd she was wearing an emerald green robe and a pointed witches hat. While it was recommend that while in muggle areas to dress like a muggle, McGonagall found it was easier to convince the parents of muggle-borns that magic is real if she dressed what in what would be considered normal in the wizarding world.

"If you are who I think you are, I guess you can say we've been expecting you. Please, come in," David answered. Of all the things she expected him to say, that was not one of them.

"You caught us in the middle of breakfast. Would like some tea Ms?"

"McGonagall. Yes. Please. I'm not sure I'm who you were expecting. I'm Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts..."

"School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." David finished for her leaving her wondering how do they know about Hogwarts.

"How do you know?" McGonagall asked looking at David before fallowing him to the kitchen.

"Its sort-of hard to explain but my son Matt has some really strange dreams about the life of somebody named Tom Riddle..." David replied.

McGonagall was shocked. She was in 6th year when that strange and mischievous boy started Hogwarts. Ever since the start of the war, she wondered what became of him as that many of his 'friends' were high ranking Death Eaters but there were no Riddle Death Eaters.

"That's very strange. I don't think I've ever heard of anything like that before..." she paused when she saw the two boys sitting at the table. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oh my word..." was all McGonagall she could managed to say.

**Chapter End Notes:**

There's another chapter. I hate to leave you hanging but I felt that was a good place to end the chapter. Also, this is the farthest I got before I decided to post this story on my website (Mar. 10, 2009). Chapter 3 is coming along slowly. Hopefully I'll get it done soon.

Anyways, reviews!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sitting at the table was green-eyed version of James Potter. Next to him was a boy she swore could pass as Tom Riddle's clone. She could never forget Tom Riddle's face. Not after catching him in the restricted section of the library several times while she was on prefect duty. That boy was a good at escaping. When ever she reported seeing him in there, nobody other then the then head of Gryffindor House Professor Dumbledore believed her. But it was the green-eyed version of James she was most interested in at the moment.

She already knew one boy's name was Matt and the other had a name starting with an H. She wonder if the boy could be the child she spent years trying to find only to believe he died when there was no letter for him.

"What's wrong?" Marry asked.

"Its just that your two sons bare a striking resemblance to some people I knew." McGonagall said still in disbelief.

"Please have a seat. Well, both of our sons are adopted. All we know about Matt's parents is that his mother was single and couldn't raise him for some reason. We adopted him when he was two. Harry, his parents died when he was one. He spent about 4 years with some abusive relatives before he called the police on them. We adopted him about a year after that. Maybe you taught their biological parents? Matt's original surname was Brown and Harry's was Potter." David explained as McGonagall sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs.

"Actually I taught both of Harry's parents and kept in touch with them after the graduated. James Potter and Lily Evans. Class of '78 if I recall. Both were head boy and head girl and got married shortly after graduation. They were good students though James had a knack for causing mischief that resulted in me getting more then one headache... Fortunately he mostly grew out of it during his 6th year at school." McGonagall answered thinking back and chuckling at some of the crazy things James and his friends did before she continued more seriously. "They didn't deserve what happened to them. I figure you don't know how they died?"

"I remember the Dursleys telling me they were good for nothing drunks that died in a car crash..." Harry replied, embarrassed.

McGonagall was shocked. 'How dare those two Muggles tell the boy a lie like that!' McGonagall thought to her self. McGonagall calmed down before she started to tell Harry the truth.

"They didn't die in a car crash. Nor were they good for nothing drunks. James Potter was from an old wealthy prominent light-side family in the wizarding world. He may have liked to joke around but he never got drunk. Lily was from a middle class non-magic family and was probably the kindest and most compassionate person I have ever known.

"For the entire 70s and the early part of the 80s, The wizarding world here in this British Isles was at war at itself. There was faction of people who believed that people from non-magic families were inferior life forms and were a plague to be wiped out. That faction was called the Death Eaters and they wanted to take control by causing fear and distrust. It was dark times. At times, it seemed like at times the Death Eaters would win even though the government and the Order of the Phoenix was putting all resources into fighting the Death Eaters. Both of you parents, Harry, were members of the Order of the Phoenix that the leader of the Death Eaters wanted to get on his side for what ever reason. After refusing three times, he showed up at their home on Halloween in 1981 and murdered them. He tried to murder you as well Harry. For some unknown reason, the spell that had been used to kill countless people failed to kill you Harry and left you with your scar. Nobody knows for sure what happened to the leader of the Death Eaters after he tried to kill you. Most say the spell reflected off of you and killed him but there are some people, like Professor Dumbledore, who think that he's still alive and is hiding, waiting for the right moment to show himself.

"I briefly met with your aunt when your mother was your age. Your mother already knew about the wizarding world because of a boy her age named Severus Snape, who currently is the Potions Professor at Hogwarts, was friends with her and told her more or less everything. Your aunt back then was jealous of your mother being a witch and like your mother and the young Professor Snape freaks and gave them a hard time according to your grandparents. I'm not at entirely surprised at what the news paper said you had to put up with when living with her." McGonagall explained.

"She called my mom and her friend freaks? The Dursley's used to call me a freak..." Harry replied sounding sad.

"I'm sorry if I brought up some bad memories..." McGonagall said to Harry, realizing she may be upsetting Harry.

"As for Matt, I swear he is a spitting image of a student that went to Hogwarts when I was teenager: Tom Riddle. I don't know what became of him. The last I heard was that after he graduated, he turned down a job at the Ministry of Magic to work in a pawn shop notorious for dark magic items. The Ministry of Magic is our uh.. the wizarding world's government for this part of the world."

"Just out of curiosity, who was the head of the Death Eaters?" Marry asked.

"Most people don't like to say his name. Most because they are too afraid to say it. Others, its out of habit. Professor Dumbledore has been trying for years to get others to say it. If really want to know his name is Voldemort. Most people get uncomfortable just by even hearing his name spoke. We usefully call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..."

"Its kind of stupid to be afraid of a name," Matt. "Voldemort doesn't sound any scarier then other bad guys' names I've heard."

"I guess." was all McGonagall could say in response to Matt's statement.

The next half hour or so McGonagall was discussing the school with the Thorntons and answering their questions. It still stuck her odd that Matt would dream about Tom Riddle's life though it made her job slightly easier. Not much had changed at the school up until 1986 when Dumbledore decided to make all wizard raised children be required to take Muggle studies and for muggle raise children to take a class that would help them understand the wizarding world better. There was also a new class that main purpose was to satisfy some complaints from Muggle families about their kids not continuing to learn the more 'traditional' subjects. It mystified McGonagall at first why Dumbledore made those changes. It wasn't until he explained it was for when the wizarding world learned the rumors were true about what Harry went through that it made sense.

After she was done explaining, the five of them used the portkey the Ministry assigned to them to go to Diagon Alley.

"What a way to travel..." Mary replied after they arrived in front of Gringott's Bank.

"I've been using portkeys since I was a girl and I'm still not used to them. At least all you landed properly. Most people stumble for the first few times. Anyways, our first stop is the bank. This may take a while because of Harry's situation. Because there was no Harry Potter on the school register, he was declared dead. When Harry's parents died, they left him a trust vault to with a half a million galleons to use until he turned 17, the age a person in the wizarding world is considered an adult. After that, any money left in the trust vault will be moved into the Potter family vault if he desires to cut down on the number of vaults he owns. What may take awhile is that Harry needs to prove he is still alive.

"When he was declared dead, his money and inheritance was given to his parents' friend Remus Lupin. Even though I know Remus Lupin well enough that he would gladly give Harry back everything, the Goblins may make things difficult." McGonagall explained.

"Goblins?" David asked shocked.

"They're short, ugly, humanoid beings that like money." Matt replied.

"Make sure you don't say something like around them. They can get rather impossible if you act what they consider rude in front of them." McGonagall warned as they walked into the bank.

"Professor McGonagall, a pleasure as always. May your vault overflow with gold." a goblin named Longclaw greeted.

"May the same be said of yours Mr. Longclaw." McGonagall replied.

"New students I presume? Fallow me." Longclaw gestured.

"Actually, reports of Harry Potter's death may have been premature. We never considered the possibility he may had been living under a different name. I'm quite convinced that Mr. Harry Thornton here," McGonagall gestured to Harry before continuing "Is Harry Potter. I would this to be confirmed. If he is Harry Potter, I believe the decisions made the other day about the Potter estate should be overturned and Mr. and Mrs. Potter's original will be re-instated."

"Very well. Mr. Lupin may challenge it as is his right though I doubt he would. Why that man doesn't like getting something for nothing is beyond us goblins... A guess a stop to the Inheritance Office is in order to confirm Harry Thornton is the Potter heir." Longclaw said shacking his head, most likely in disbelief over how long it took them to convince Remus to take all the Potter's left behind McGonagall though.

After a couple of brief stops to pick up the key to the vault given to Matt that contained enough money to pay for his school supplies and some extra stuff for the next 7 years as a welcoming gift to the wizarding world and to exchange some muggle money into wizard currency (David and Marry wanted to have their own copy any books that explained the wizarding world with out having to borrow from their two sons), they followed Longclaw to the Inheritance Office. All the Thorntons nearly fainted with they learned Harry had to have his hand cut with a knife so his blood could be used to confirm his identity. However, they calmed down when they were assured by the Goblin elder who ran the office it wouldn't hurt. They watched his blood hit a piece of parchment paper resulting in some writing to appear moments later.

**Name:** Harry James Potter Thornton 

**Born: **July 31st, 1980 

**Father:** James Charlus Potter - deceased October 31st. 1981 

**Mother** Lily Susan Evans-Potter - deceased October 31st. 1981 

**Father (adoptive): **Sirius Orion Black - imprisoned 

**Father (adoptive):** David Stevenson Thornton - alive 

**Mother (adoptive): **Marry Alice Thornton - alive

"Who's Sirius Orion Black?" Harry asked confused.

"He was a friend of your parents. Or at least we all thought he was. He's the one who tipped You-Know-Who off to where your parents were hiding as well as kill one of your parents' real friends in broad daylight in the middle of a crowded street. Your parents named him your godfather. The only reason why he's listed as one of your adoptive fathers is because upon a child's parents death here in the wizarding world, they are automatically adopted by either their godfather or godmother, depending on who's older. Your parents didn't name a godmother for you and that's why you were put with your aunt and uncle." McGonagall explained. She still couldn't believe Sirius would betray James and Lily like that. She would never have expected Sirius to betray anyone. Murdering someone, she found more believable because of the joke he played on Severus Snape that nearly got the Severus, James, and Remus all killed.

"That settles it. We will notify Mr. Lupin and the Ministry that reports of your death were premature. Unless either party issues a challenge to your claim, you are to be given access to the appropriate vaults. If you would give us a few more drops of blood, we can have a new key made for you," the goblin elder explained. After giving more blood, a new key was made and soon Longclaw, McGonagall, and the Thorntons were in a special cart that could accommodate all of them. After the wild ride to the two vaults, McGonagall lead the Thorntons out of Gringott's to start shopping.

**Chapter End Notes:**

That's chapter 3. It could have been better but I can't think of ways to improve the parts I don't like without ruining the parts I do like...

Also, I've gotten some questions about Matt. Please, I finding it too tempting to give out spoilers when you ask about him so please don't ask anymore questions about his dreams about being Tom Riddle. After the next few chapters, I'm sure you'll probably have enough clues to start figure things out on your own. Some of you may figure it out after the next chapter.

Another thing, just because certain indivuals are not met during the trip to Diagon Alley doesn't mean they don't exist. Its just that Harry is doing his shoping at a different date then in cannon and therefore won't meet the same people he did in canon while shoping.

Anyways, reviews!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Harry, I can't believe you have all that money...' Matt told Harry through their mind link once they left Gringott's. He couldn't imagine that much gold could be in one place.

'Neither can I...' Harry replied. Ever since the day Harry was adopted, the two of them found they could talk to each other in their head. However, it was hard to hear the other if there was too much noise around them.

"I strong recommend that we get wands first because it sometimes takes forever to get a wand." McGonagall explained as they walked down Diagon Alley to Ollivander's.

"Isn't a magic wand a magic wand?" David ask.

"No. Not all wands are the same. Getting a wand is like shopping for shoes, except worse. The wand needs to be able to match your power level. If it was made for someone less powerful then you, it could crack or burn out. If it was made for someone more powerful, the spells you perform with it won't be as strong. And even if it matches your power level, the wand has to like you. There's more too it then that. Mr. Ollivander is the expert on those things and not me."

"New students? Though I swear I've seen the two of you before... Surely you two can't be related to who I think the two of you are..." Ollivander greeted McGonagall and the Thorntons as they entered the shop.

"In Harry's case, Mr. Ollivander, yes, he is James and Lily's son. As for Matt... I don't know. Its possible he's related to Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle's father was a muggle." McGonagall answered.

"It would be rather interesting to hear how they ended up being adopted by the same people. Not only that but how they managed to share a bond that's only found among twins. That should make finding wands for the both of you easier. I find the wand for one of you and I just need to look for a wand made with the same materials." Ollivander replied .

"What bond?" McGonagall asked curious. It was something Matt wanted to know as well.

"When ever a set a twins enters the shop, it gives me an alert. When Harry and Matt entered the shop it registered them as twins. The only way that would be possible is if they are sharing a magic core. Can the two of you talk to each other in your head?" Ollivander asked curious.

"Yes. Since the day Harry was adopted." Matt replied. His parents knew about him and Harry being able to communicate with each other in that manner. Him and Harry told them after they discovered they could both talk to snakes.

"That settles it then. Now, Harry, what hand do you write with?" Ollivander asked, getting down to measurements.

"My right hand sir." Harry answered as a tape measure flew around Harry taking measurements before Ollivander went to back of the shop and came back with a few wands.

"12 inches, holly and dragon heartstring." Ollivander told Harry handing him a wand. "Give it a wave."

Matt watched Harry give the wand a wave before Ollivander snatched it from Harry's hand. "Apparently not. Oak and unicorn tail hair..."

Ollivander kept having Harry test wand after wand and none of them worked. The elderly wand maker had to go back and bring more wands for Harry to test a few times. After the last batch of wands, Ollivander went back and brought back only two this time and was muttering "I wonder" which got Matt curious.

'Matt, I'm getting tired of waving these wands in the air...' Harry thought to Matt.

'I bet. You look a little silly just waving them in the air.'

'I know...'

"11 inches, holly and phoenix tail feather. Nice and supple." Ollivander said. Harry gave it a wave. And a shower of gold and red sparks filled the room.

"Bravo! Curious. Very curious. Matt, I'm pretty sure this other one is yours but give it a wave just to make sure." Ollivander said relieved.

Matt grabbed a hold of it and it felt warm. As he gave it a wave, the room was quickly filled with gold, red, green, and silver sparks.

"Even more curious. I never had a wand produce so many colors... But its even more curious that these two wands chose the two of you. You see, both of your wands contain a feather from the same phoenix. A phoenix that gave one other feather. Just one other. Its curious that these two wands chose you when their brother gave Harry his scar. Its also said that a wand is a reflection of its owner. Matt, your wand is made from the wood of a rare holly/yew hybrid. Shorty before the end of the previous war, the tree got caught in the cross fire between Aurors and Death Eaters, exploding into many pieces. Most of the tree was destroyed but it lived despite most people saying it was good as dead. Your wand is made of only one of two pieces that was large enough to make a wand out of. I think we can expect great things from the two of you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible but great..." Ollivander explained giving Matt the creeps.

"I think you are quite done creeping the boys and their parents out. How much for the wands?" McGonagall asked impatiently.

"7 Galleons each." Ollivander replied looking a bit disappointed he couldn't creep the Thorntons out any longer. After both Harry and Matt paid for their wands, McGonagall lead the Thorntons to the stationary story.

"Is he always like that?" Matt asked McGonagall and his parents talked about something.

"Only during business hours from what I've been told." McGonagall answered as they walked into the stationary store. The rest of the shopping trip went smoothly until McGonagall took them to the pet store.

"Why do we need an owl?" Harry asked.

"Its useful for sending letters. You may not have much need for an owl now but after your first year, you may need one to keep in touch with your friends. It would also be handy if you want to send a letter home as that sometimes all the school owls refuse to send mail out if one of the students was rude to one of them. Happens at least twice a year..." McGonagall answered.

Matt found didn't find that odd at all. Harry once told a snake in a zoo that it liked the diamond pattern on its back. The Snake got offended claiming it rather be complemented about its tongue and refused to talk to them after that. Matt reasoned that if snakes had feelings like people, why not other animals?

"I'm a little concerned about having an owl," David commented. "I heard they make bad pets and a lot of the ones here don't look like a species that's native to the area we live... Wouldn't they attract attention?"

Matt didn't blame his father for asking that. While he excepted Matt's and Harry's abilities, he always told them to try to keep it a secret because he wasn't sure how others would react. With the exception of Matt's uncle who saw him and Harry practicing levitating a biscuit, they never talked about any of their abilities with anyone.

"Not really. With the exception of sending mail, they're only active at night so most people won't notice them unless you get a ton of letters during the day. You just need to remember to leave a window open at all times for it and other owls to deliver mail and for it to go hunting at night."

While McGonagall and his parents continued to talk about owls, Matt decided to look around to see what other kinds of animals were in the store. He saw various snakes, some of which had more then one head and/or were colored in ways he never thought a snake would be. Most of the snakes were complaining about either being hungry, being cold, or about some foul odor in the room. Those that weren't complaining were having a debate about mice tasting better then rats.

Matt eventually found his way to some to the cat section. As interesting as snakes were (after all, they could talk to him and Harry), he preferred cats. Cats never voiced their complaints and you could have more fun with them. After all, snakes don't chase after rocks that you toss across the ground and attack them as if it was a mouse.

He saw a really ugly ginger cat that looked like a door was slammed in its face while looking at the different cats in the store. Matt never understood why people would breed animals to look like that. However the cat that was in the cage, if you could call it that, next to it was almost calling to him. It looked like an ordinary black cat.

"Looks like you found your familiar... Its been a while since a bond formed in the store. Normally it takes months, if not years for it to form." a man who Matt assumed was the owner of the store said from behind him.

"Huh?" Matt asked before his he came to the conclusion that maybe like at the wand store, there was something that told the owner about bonds...

"Something told me that you might get bonded to Carl if you came into part of this store. There's nothing I can do legally to keep you separated from each other. I just have to accept the losses and tell my aunt Arabella that Carl was right and that he wouldn't find an owner if she kept taking his picture every two minutes... I still don't know where she learned to speak Felinish since she's a muggle born into a wizard family and can't possibly be a kind of natural beast speaker... Books on the languages of beasts are hard to come by and extremely expensive. Last one I saw in Florish and Blotts' cost over 20,000 Galleons... Then again she's friends with Professor Dumbledore and there's several books on how to speak with beasts at Hogwarts so maybe she borrowed a couple from the school." The man said as he took the cat he called Carl out of the cage.

Matt couldn't believe he was getting a cat for free just because he somehow got bonded to it. He felt like he was stealing it and would have to have his parents talk with the man, otherwise they might not believe it since all this stuff about bonds was still new to his family. In a couple of minutes and after Harry had picked out a snowy owl, the man explained to his parents about the bond with the cat. From listening to to the conversation, he learned that cat was about an 1/8 kneazle, which Matt assumed was some species of cats, and was smart but unlike other kneazle hybrids, had some difficulties in sensing deception in others. After paying for the owl and the stuff they got for the owl and Carl, the Thorntons went home. McGonagall gave Harry and Matt the tickets they needed for the Hogwarts Express and told them how to get onto Platform 9 Â¾ before she left to head back to the school. According to her, it changed since the 1930s after there were too many accidents with using a door that was disguised as the janitor's closet.

* * *

McGonagall never felt so relived and happy in her life. Harry was alive. Once she was done with escorting the Thorntons around Diagon Alley and made sure they knew how to get on to Platform 9 Â¾, she hurried to Professor Dumbledore's office as fast as she could without making herself look like a lunatic. Unfortunately it didn't help when she walked into Dumbledore's office without knocking first.

"Minerva, you must have some important good news to say judging by how you entered my office. I was just about to return a Floo call from Mr. Ollivander. Please sit down. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked surprised to see her.

"No thanks, Albus." McGonagall replied try to figure out how best to explain that Harry was alive.

"If I recall, you were with the Thorntons family today. How'd it go?" Dumbledore asked curious.

"He's alive Albus," McGonagall replied not sure if that would be the best place to begin and not even sure if Dumbledore knew which him she was talking about.

"Who?" Albus asked puzzled. "Harry?"

"Yes. I didn't consider the possibility that he may have been living under a different name and should not have told you there was no letter for him. He was adopted by the Thornton family who have another son they adopted named Matthew who I swear is a spitting image of Tom Riddle." McGonagall explained.

"That's a relief though I'm sure its just your imagination that Harry's adoptive brother Matthew looks like Tom Riddle. I'm positive that Mr. Riddle has no living relatives. At least ones with the surnames Riddle or Gaunt," Dumbledore answered. "It would be extremely unlikely that the a distant cousin would look so much like him unless there is lot of inbreeding like in Mr. Riddle's mother's family and they did not look at all like him."

"He does. I'm positive. Even Ollivander saw it. What is even more bizarre is that he has dreams every night about a day in Tom Riddle's life. While we were shopping he told me in vivid detail you meeting with Tom Riddle in an orphanage. He said that you put the fire illusion spell on Tom Riddle's wardrobe as a demonstration of magic and gave Tom Riddle a lecture about how there were laws against his behavior." McGonagall replied trying to convince him. Dumbledore looked shocked and disturbed to hear that.

"Minerva, tell me everything you know about this Matthew."

**Chapter End Notes:**

There's chapter 4. Like I said in the previous chapter, please don't ask me why Matt dreams about being Tom Riddle. In fact don't ask me about Matt at all. To tempting for me to give away spoilers.

Also, the youngest of my two older sisters when she still lived at home had a black cat named Carly. She took Carly when she moved out though Carly ran away a few years later. I doubt Carly is still alive. I was 5 and my sister was in her late teens when she got Carly (I'm the youngest in my family by a wide margin). I'm currently 25 and I doubt a cat would survive on the streets all these years considering 15 is old for a cat... I have some rather entertaining memories about Carly. Took forever to teach her to use the litter box (You didn't need to know that)... Carly also liked to crawl into this opening under south counter in the kitchen and climb up inside and take a nap in the top drawer which my mom puts a lot of the cooking utensils she uses in... I don't need to say how we discovered that habit Carly had... So you I guess you can figure out where I got the name Carl from.

Anyways, reviews please!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Albus Dumbledore was both concerned and mystified. Ever since McGonagall told him about a Matthew Thornton, he been trying to figure out the boy. McGonagall shared her memory of the boy and the boy did look like Tom Riddle. The resemblance was so strong that it would be impossible for the two not to be closely related. Normally that wouldn't be a concern. After people aren't necessarily like their relatives. There were dark families that occasionally produced children that opposed everything their family stood for and light families that had children that became some of the most notorious dark witches and wizards of all times. The same was even true in the Muggle world. Petunia Dursley was born to the Evans family which were some of the most kindest and compassionate people Dumbledore ever knew and yet Petunia ended up developing a jealousy of her younger sister Lily that turned into a hatred of all things magic. A hatred that nearly killed Lily's son Harry.

Dumbledore, like the headmasters and headmistresses of all other schools of magic in the world, had access to the school records of all the students that attended his school that attended a muggle primary school. Matt's wasn't the best student but was up there. There were a lot of As with some Bs of his report cards and only had detention once. The teachers had a high a opinion of his but then again, people had the same opinion of Tom Riddle and Tom ended up becoming Lord Voldemort.

Harry on the other hand didn't do as well as Matt in school but still was a good student. His grades were about half Bs and half As, which was still good. Teachers described Harry as being more athletic then Matt but Matt tended to be close to Harry and stood up for Harry more then Harry stood up for himself. All this information under normal circumstances would be normal but these weren't normal circumstances.

Matt had some kind of connection to Voldemort. The physical resemblance was there. Even some of the memories was there. To Dumbledore, there was more going on then what others were aware. He knew that Matt was adopted when the boy was a little over 2 which was some time during the winter of 1982 and his real mother gave him up but her identity was unknown to him. He knew Voldemort didn't die on 31st October, 1981. The evidence that Voldemort was still alive but weakened was there. The wards at the Potter's cottage showed a weak Voldemort had crossed the wards after the house blew up. To Dumbledore that left two possibilities.

One is that Voldemort deaged himself and things didn't go as planned and is suffering from temporary memory loss and it would be a matter of time before he got back enough of his memories to know who he really is and finish what he had started. The other was more disturbing.

The other possibility was that he physically deaged himself and all of this was an act to thrown Dumbledore off. He had all his memories and possibly had learned more about the prophecy. The prophecy did say Voldemort would mark Harry as his equal. There wasn't anything in the prophecy that said Harry wouldn't go dark. All it said was that Harry was the only who would be able to kill Voldemort.

Either way, to Dumbledore, this could be the prophesy fulfilling itself. "Mark him as his equal" kept running through Dumbledore's mind. Dumbledore had always assumed it meant the scar but now he wasn't so sure. No matter what possibility, Dumbledore concluded that there was a chance that Harry would go down a path that nobody liked. A chance he didn't want to take. However, there wasn't anything he could do legally to stop it before it was too late.

He could go to the Ministry and tell them his assessment of the situation and request that Harry be removed from the Thorntons and find some way to have Matt transfered to another school. That would never work out the way he intended. Harry loved his adoptive parents and take to him away from them would only make him resent Dumbeldore. Not to mention Harry, Matt and the Thorntons would find some way to get reunited. Obliviating them to solve those two problems weren't good either. It was dangerous to oblivate anyone under the age of 20. The chance of permanent brain damage was too high even though the chance went down with age to what the ministry called an acceptable level and to erase people from other's lives would been erasing just about everything memory associated with them. In this cast, the last several years. That was out of the question. Simply removing Harry wasn't feasible either. There were too many people out their who would want Harry for their own purposes and had no qualms about bribing the Ministry into doing things that were morally and/or ethically wrong. Harry may end up finding himself in another home like the Dursleys and that would be a disaster.

Dumbledore was at a loss at what to do. Even if he did act, what if he was wrong and that Matt was related to the Riddle family and merely someone who was simply 'telepathic' to Voldemort which made the boy not a threat at all. He needed access to medical records to confirm that but only the healer assigned to the school, Poppy Pomphrey, or Madam Pomphrey as the students referred to her, had access to those. He doubted he could persuade her to let him have access but he could ask her to tell him if there was anything out of the ordinary in Matt's medical records after explaining the situation to her.

Dumbledore couldn't afford to make another mistake. He knew Harry needed protecting and possibly training. If he made another mistake, Dumbledore felt he would be lucky to be able to even hear what was, going on with Harry. Everyone wouldn't trust and/or believe him anymore and the situation would be a disaster. Dumbledore knew things about Voldemort that no one else knew and/or believed. Things that were vital that Harry needed to know to get an idea of what he was up against. For now, Dumbledore decided it was best to sit and observe until he got more information while he dealt with his friend Nicholas' problem.

Nicholas approached Dumbledore earlier that summer saying that he heard a rumor from a friend there was a plot to steal his Philosopher's Stone from Gringott's. Dumbledore, after some persuasion, agreed to hide the stone at Hogwarts. Dumbledore didn't like the idea and now more then ever since a few days earlier, an attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone from Gringott's after it had been relocated to the school. Now with Matt who was possibly Voldemort at the school, he was tempted to send a message to Nicholas saying that the chances of the stone falling into the wrong hands while at the school was too great.

However, Dumbledore realized this would be a good test. Dumbledore believed that since a lot of the teachers were involved in setting up the stone's protections, Matt, if he was indeed Voldemort, would be able to find out what is stored at the school by reading their minds. Given Voldemort's obsession with trying to avoid death would love to get his hands on the stone in Dumbledore's opinion. If Matt made an attempt to go after the stone, Dumbledore would have his answer. As he was thinking, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore answered and the school's Potions Master Professor Severus Snape entered.

"Ah, Severus. Finished setting up the logic puzzle?" Dumbledore asked referring to the protections for the stone and Snape walked up to the desk Dumbledore was sitting at.

"Yes. My main concern is that if any students decide to wonder down there, with the exception of a few of the older students, I doubt they they will be able correctly guess which potion to drink to get past the flames and end up killing them self," Snape replied.

"I was concerned about that and tried to tell Nicolas that children tend to be too curious about things and might try to sneak down their to see why the 3rd floor corridor is off limits. Fortunately Hagrid is donating a rather large dog he bought to guard the stone for the first level of protection. I doubt any student in their right mind would try to get past it due to its personality the size of its teeth... Not to mention its ability not to be incapacitated by conventional means," Dumbledore attempted to reassure Snape who simply raised his left eyebrow.

"I wonder about Hagrid and his taste in pets... Its a matter of time before his lack in judgment with beasts injures him and/or others. Anyways, I came in here to inform you that Quirrell has depleted the student's potion store of garlic. The man has not only put enough garlic in his classroom that no vampire will want to be closer to the school than northern Africa but he has stashed enough garlic in this turban he is now wearing that I don't know anyone who will want to be in the same room as him. To make matters worse, I caught him trying to ask a house elf for more garlic to keep vampires away. Given the man's new phobia of vampires, I may end up having to be constantly buying garlic for potion brewing this year..." Snape complained.

"Severus, you know you don't have to pay for supplies using your own money. The school has more then enough money to pay for potion ingredients. I'll look into the possibility of growing more garlic here at the school and talk with Quirrell," Dumbledore explained as he thought of something. "Before you leave Severus, I know this maybe an odd request but you are aware that Minerva had found Harry a week ago. There's something about his situation I think you should be aware off."

"That he turned into an arrogant, attention seeking rule-breaker like his father was after being almost killed by his relatives? It would seam perfectly natural for him to turn out that way considering the muggles he has lived with probably felt sorry for him and decided to not to punish the boy for anything thinking he had been punished enough for things that even I agree wasn't his fault." Snape replied leaving Dumbledore shocked that he would say something like that.

"Severus, I assure you that I've looked at Harry's school records and viewed a few people's memories of him and I found no evidence that he is going to give the staff headaches like his father and the Weasley twins do. What I was going to inform you is that Harry's adoptive brother Matthew, who likes Harry a lot to the point of standing up for him, not only suspiciously looks exactly like a young Voldemort but appears to have a lot of Voldemort's memories. I have theories about how such a thing could be possible and most of them aren't good. Until this mystery of Matthew Thornton is solved, as a precaution, I want you to try to favor Harry and Matthew," Dumbledore explained trying his best not to say Lily would not appreciate Snape jumping to conclusions about her son with out ever having met the boy.

"You fear that this boy maybe the Dark Lord in disguise? That wouldn't make any sense considering the Dark Lord fears that Harry Potter or whatever the boy is called now days is destined to kill him. I remember the first couple of lines of the prophecy..." Snape replied puzzled.

"I know but there is more then one boy the prophecy could be about. However, I'm confident that Harry is the one the prophecy spoke of. The line after my brother discovered you spying on me was 'and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.' It could mean that Harry will join Voldemort but it could simply be referring to Voldemort giving Harry that scar. Prophecies have a tendency to come true in ways that one doesn't expect them too." Dumbledore explained.

"That is rather... Disturbing. But I will try my best to favor the two boys. If your theory that Matthew is Voldemort proves to be correct and this possible interpretation of the prophecy is true, I will do what I can without raising suspicion to prevent Harry from becoming a loyal Death Eater, no matter what house the boy gets sorted into. The Dark Lord knew no house rivalries when recruiting. Lily would not want her son to be a Death Eater."

**Chapter End Notes:**

There it is. Dumbledore's reaction to finding out about Matt. I'm pretty sure there are some of you out there who might be able to figure out what is up with Matt after this chapter. If you haven't figured it out, he's a clue: none of the theories Dumbledore came up with are correct though one tends to be more correct then the others. You can ask questions about Matt in reviews but please take into account that everything about Matt will be explained as the story goes on.

Also, I need betas for all my stories. If anyone is interested, please contact me.

Anyways, reviews please!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Albus, I found no evidence that Mathew Thornton is a reincarnation or a de-aged You-Know-Who," Madam Poppy Pomphrey reported to Dumbledore while the two of them where in his office. "However, I did find something that is out of the ordinary."

"What did you find?" Dumbledore asked intrigued.

"Mr. Thornton had a strange cartilage growth not to far from his right ear. He went into surgery to have it removed on October 28th, 1981. Nothing is unusual about that. However, it appeared that one of the muggle surgical tools wasn't sterilized properly and Mr. Thornton got a nasty infection that was one of the supper bugs that are resistant to muggle antibiotics. The infection spread and by the night of October 31st, the hospital staff believed he wouldn't survive the night. He was believed dead for less then a minute that night when he somehow got resuscitated on his own. Within one hour, there was no sign of the infection and he was discharged a couple days later. The muggle doctors had no rational explanation for his recovery. I've heard of wizard children fighting off an infection on their own but not when there condition was as gave as Mr. Thornton's. Only an adult can possesses enough magic to do something like it but even then, self curing is rare and healers are still trying to find out what incantations can simulate the effects due to how rare it is though rumor has it, You-Know-Who figured it out." Madam Pomphrey replied.

"I've heard those rumors too. Severus can't confirm or deny it as that he never saw Voldemort sick. He did have to give him a few potions for headaches though... What hospital was Matthew in when he nearly died?" Dumbledore asked pondering a new theory of his.

"If you are thinking what I am thinking, its possible that a weakened You-Know-Who could have been responsible for Mr. Thornton's recovery since that hospital is the nearest one to Godric's Hollow that I know has the proper facilities: Helga's Children's Hospital. I don't know about you, but I remember that hospital being in the muggle news sortly after You-Know-Who's disappearance. Something about some of the staff being fired for spreading rumors about the hospital being haunted by a ghost." Madam Pomphrey answered to a Dumbledore that was getting more and more convinced Voldemort was going to be at Hogwarts in September.

"I remember hearing something about that and asking the Ministry to go look into it but after the LeStrange's attack on the Longbottoms, the Ministry was more interested in rounding up the last remaining Death Eaters than investigating ghosts that were braking the law. This is all weak evidence and mostly speculation Poppy. Just don't tell anyone about your findings Poppy. I'll deal with Mathew Thornton."

* * *

Harry's birthday came and went. In addition to getting presents from his adoptive family, he got presents from Professor McGonagall and a few people who knew his real parents. Most of the gifts from them were photos of his parents though McGonagall gave him a photo album and a Remus Lupin gave him in addition to some photos, a box of chocolates from some place called Honeyduke's. Soon it was Sept. 1st and they were at King's Cross Station looking for the entrance to Platform 9 Â¾.

"Now, from what Professor McGonagall said, the entrance to the platform should be here..." Marry said recalling what they were told that summer.

"Are you sure?" David asked. "The train is going to be leaving in about ten minutes... This is cutting closer then I liked but its not our fault we slept because the Smith's tree caused a power outage during the night..."

"She said that it was a couple yards away from a multi-colored trash can." Marry replied pointing to a red, green, yellow, and blue trash can on their right.

"But she didn't say if it was to the right or left..." David pointed out.

"According to 'A Muggle-Born's guide to the Wizarding World', its to the left," Matt complained. Like the rest of his family didn't want to miss the train. 'I have to admit, it would be nice if they did have someone here to help us.' Matt privately added to Harry. In a few moments, all four of them were on the platform and soon after that David and Marry were helping Matt and Harry find an empty compartment on the train. After saying their good byes, David and Marry left their two sons and headed home.

"The train looks more or less the same as how Tom remembered it..." Matt said looking around the compartment while sitting down one the opposite side of the compartment from Harry. "In fact, I think this compartment was the one Tom was in. It has that funny stain on the ceiling... I wonder why they didn't clean it..."

"Maybe the stain is from some spell they haven't figured out how to cancel?" Harry suggested.

"I guess."

"Anyone sitting there?" a redhead boy said, indicating to the spot next to Matt. "Everywhere else is full."

"Go ahead." Matt replied.

"Thanks," the boy said, sitting down as he looked at them. "Oh, I'm Ron by the way; Ron Weasley."

"I'm Matt Thornton and this is my brother Harry." Matt introduced both himself and Harry.

"Thornton... I've heard that name before..." Ron replied thinking.

"You live somewhere in Surrey?" Harry asked thinking Ron was a muggle born.

"No. My family lives outside of St. Ottery Catchpole in Devon." Ron answered.

"Then I don't see how..." Harry replied as Matt gave him a look.

"Are your parents a witch and wizard?" Matt asked.

"Yes. Everyone in my family is though I think my mum has a second cousin that's an accountant." Ron replied.

'I think I know where you are going with this...' Harry thought to Matt.

"Well, this magic stuff is sort-of new to us. Both our parents are muggles and we've suspected there had to be some reason for the odd things that were happening around us." Matt replied.

"So you two are muggle-born?" Ron asked.

"Both Harry and I are adopted. I don't know about my real parents but Harry's parents were a witch and wizard. We didn't know that until this summer." Matt explained.

Ron looked liked he remembered something. "You're Harry Potter! I remember now. I remember my mum going on this rant about how could the Ministry allow you to go live with your relatives when everyone who knew your parents knew your relatives were no different then the muggles that tried to burn witches and wizards centuries ago only for her to have another rant a few days later about the Ministry being incompetent because you were alive and living with some muggles and got her all mad for saying you were dead. Dad had to calm her down both times. That's two things that can get mum mad. People lying to her and hearing about people doing bad stuff to kids. That and my brothers Fred and George's pranks."

"I've gone by Harry Thornton for years now. Potter is still part of my name though. I don't really like talking about my aunt and uncle..." Harry replied solemnly.

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" Ron asked changing the subject.

"Harry and I agree anywhere but Slytherin. I had a nightmare about being in Slytherin. A lot of the older students in Slytherin didn't like me for being muggle-born..." Matt replied recalling one of his 'dreams' about being Tom Riddle.

"A lot of muggle haters are in Slytherin. My older brothers said about half the people in Slytherin right now had parents that worked for You-Know-Who. I'd run away from school if I got sorted there. All my family has been in Gryffindor so I'll probably be sorted there too."

The rest of the train ride was uneventful except a boy followed by a girl came into their compartment looking for a toad. Harry, Matt, and Ron learned about each others families. Soon, the train arrived at the Hogsmeade train station and with all the other first years, fallowed a large man in boats across a lake to a castle. Once inside the castle, they were lead by the man to a stone door where McGonagall was waiting. After explaining about the four houses (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin) and points. After leaving for a few minutes to get things ready for sorting and returning, McGonagall lead the first years into the Great Hall.

Harry and Matt walked into the Great Hall. They heard a bushy haired girl whisper about reading in Hogwarts: A History that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside. As they made there way forward an old, dirty, pointy hat was on a stool came into view. Harry just new that his mum would not allow something like that in the house. Suddenly the hat spring to life and using a tear as a mouth and began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap_!"

(from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone)

"That's it?" Ron said in disbelief as everyone clapped their hands. "My brothers said something about having to wrestle a troll..."

"When I call out your name, you will sit upon the stool and put on the Sorting Hat so that you may be sorted into your future house," McGonagall explained, before turning back to the sheet. "Abbott, Hannah!"

One by one, the first years came forward, had the sorting hat placed on their head and the hat announced what house they now belonged to. Harry noticed for some people it took a long time like for a Justin Filtch-Flenny (who ended up in Hufflepuff) and really quick for a Draco Malfoy (who ended up in Slytherin). Many of the students started whispering when McGonagall had gone through all the P's and there was no one named Harry Potter whose name was called. Harry figured that the other students were like him and didn't really pay attention to the news. Soon it was Harry's turn.

"Thornton, Harry!"

Harry walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on him and Harry heard a voice inside his head.

"Difficult. Very difficult. There's a great deal of talent. Not a bad mind as well... Plenty of courage and thirst to prove yourself? But where to put you..."

"Not Slytherin..." Harry whispered.

"Not Slytherin? Your mixed upbringing and ability to speak to snakes makes Slytherin something to seriously consider. I sense you do have some magic from the Slytherin line but its not something you got from your parents... Yes, I know you are adopted and your biological parents are James and Lily Potter. You do tend to be a little reckless at times though you still tend to be nervous about standing up for yourself do to bad memories. You would do well in either Slytherin or Gryffindor though I'm more inclined for Slytherin."

"I don't want to be in Slytherin. I already promised my brother I'll try to stay out of Slytherin."

"I see your brother maybe right that you should try to stay away from Slytherin though for different reasons. Most of which are political. I see you don't like people who don't like others for no reason other then they are different... Well, then, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The people at the Gryffindor table applauded. Harry wondered how they would have reacted if they knew who he was ahead of time as he made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat down. He hoped his brother would be sorted into Gryffindor as well.

* * *

Matt saw his brother Harry get sorted into Gryffindor. He noticed that Professor Dumbledore seemed quite pleased at where Harry got sorted as that the headmaster tipped his glass in Harry's direction when Harry sat down.

"Thornton, Mathew!" McGonagall called out. Matt stepped forward and sat on the stool while the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"I've sorted you before Tom..."

'Great, this hat thinks I'm Tom.' Matt thought to himself.

"But you are Tom Riddle."

"I am not!" Matt said annoyed outloud, getting everyone to whisper about what the hat said to him.

"I see that now though there is a lot of Tom Riddle in you. There's only one place to put you..."

'I want to be in Gryffindor with my brother... Not in Slytherin.' Matt thought.

"You don't want to be in Slytherin? You would be perfect in Slytherin! Slytherin himself would have insisted it."

"If you put me in Slytherin, I'll through you into the fireplace behind me." Matt angerly whispered, hopping nobody would hear him and the hat would buy his bluff. If he didn't, he'll try to find some way to get transfered to another house. The more distance he put between himself and Tom Riddle, the better.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted instantly, clearly terrified at the thought of being tossed into a fireplace. Matt proceeded to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry. Matt didn't notice Dumbledore looking at him very suspiciously.

The sorting continued and their friend Ron joined them in Gryffindor. After the sorting was finished, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome!" the man said, looking around the room. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I would just like to say a few words; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddmint! Tweak! Misfit! Thank you; now tuck in!"

Matt noticed that when Dumbledore said misfit, the elderly headmaster was looking right at him. Matt just knew Dumbledore saw the resemblance between him and Tom Riddle. After all, Dumbledore was Tom Riddle's first contact from the wizarding world.

"Is he mad?" Matt heard Harry ask out loud.

"Matt, what was up with your sorting?" Ron asked as soon as the food appeared. Once Ron saw the food, Ron started piling up his food on his plate...

Matt didn't know how to answer his question without explaining about the dreams. He thought for a second before he attempted to answer.

"Well, the hat said it sorted me before. Remember I told you I had a dream about that hat sorting me into Slytherin. Maybe the hat can't tell what is a dream and what is real? Anyways, it insisted sorting me into Slytherin like in my dream and I told it I would through it in the fireplace if it did. I think it believed me..."

"It wanted to put you into Slytherin?" Harry asked. "It wanted to do that with me but I didn't threaten it..."

"It wanted to put both of you in Slytherin? Why would it do that? You are both too nice to be in Slytherin..." Ron said shocked.

"Ronald, Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious, not for dark witches and wizards. I would have to admit, most dark witches and wizards tend to be ambitious but all the houses have produced dark witches and wizards. Remember Sirius Black? He was in Gryffindor. Also, Mathew, it is against the school rules to threaten to do damage to school property. I'll let you go with a warning." a 5th year prefect that Ron later explained was his brother Percy said from down the table.

**Chapter End Notes:**

An interesting turn of events. Matt in Gryffindor? Who would have saw that coming?

I know the chapter seemed a little 'rushed' but I did that more or less deliberately. I'm trying to put more emphasis on the differences from cannon. Also, you may notice that Malfoy didn't march into the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle and that the students in the hall reacted to hearing Harry's name like they would for any other student's. I figure that most kids around that age don't really pay attention to the news and wouldn't know about Harry being adopted by the Thorntons. Those who did probably figured Harry would use his birth name rather then his adoptive name. They'll learn the truth soon enough. As for Malfoy, I figured he only went hunting for Harry because of the Weasleys talking about Harry outside of the train.

Also, I got the idea of the cartilage growth near an ear from something that happened to one of my nieces before her first birthday. My mom kept telling my sister to take my niece to the doctor about it because it wasn't normal. It took the insurance forever to ok the surgery because they felt it was cosmetic. During the surgery, they found that the growth was part of something that went down her neck and was spreading. I forgot what they said it was. She's alright now but one has to wonder what effect of having two surgeries before being one effected her (the first surgery was shortly after she was born to remove some blockage in her intestines that showed up in the ultra sound).

Anyways, reviews please!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dumbledore sat at his desk waiting for the morning paper to arrive and was puzzled. Matt, who he was certain would be put in Slytherin was placed into Gryffindor. He remembered from the night before Matt argue with the Sorting Hat. Dumbledore overheard a full confession.

_Its as I feared. Matt is Voldemort and is planning something... _Dumbledore thought to himself.

The sorting of Matt wasn't the only thing on his mind. Harry's sorting was usual as well. Harry, like Matt, seemed to not have wanted to be in Slytherin. Dumbledore wasn't surprised the Sorting Hat considered Slytherin for Harry since Voldemort choose the boy that was more like himself given two choices as to who this prophecy threat to him was. But having Gryffindor as an alternative? From what he knew of boy, Gryffindor didn't seam to be a perfect place for Harry.

_Maybe he was told to be in Gryffindor? Or maybe the hat saw some Gryffindor quality in him that has yet to really surface? After all, he was five years old and managed to call the police getting his aunt and uncle into trouble knowing that he himself could die before help arrived... But being sorted into Gryffindor by his own free will doesn't make sense since he seams to rely on his 'brother' to bail him out which is more of a Slytherin trait... _Dumbledore wondered.

* * *

McGonagall was having some tea waiting for breakfast to be ready and was pleased. From the moment she mentioned Matt Thornton to Dumbledore, she noticed that Dumbledore seamed almost panicked and the previous afternoon after meeting with Madam Pomphrey, it seemed to hit an all time high. She confronted Madam Pomphrey and found that Dumbledore was convinced Matt was the person who murdered Harry's parents. McGonagall disagreed.

She just knew Matt wasn't dangerous but couldn't think of a way to prove she was right other then to sit back and wait for Dumbledore to come to his senses. She told Dumbledore all she knew about Matt, including the fact that both Matt and Harry had been living in the same house for years. If Matt wanted Harry dead, there would have been plenty of opportunities for him to kill Harry without anyone getting suspicious but Dumbledore just never thought about that. Dumbledore had already made one mistake that nearly cost Harry his life. McGonagall didn't want another mistake to happen. So she asked the Sorting Hat to put Harry and Matt in her house, Gryffindor.

When she got the Sorting Hat from Dumbledore's office and making sure she was alone, she asked the hat if it would put Harry and Matt into Gryffindor. To her surprise, the hat agreed saying that most head of houses didn't know they could request students to be sorted into their house before the sorting ceremony. The hat went on to lecture her about the reason why it was charmed to do so and that the headmaster or headmistress couldn't make requests. When the hat was finished she told it to not let Harry or Matt know she requested them in Gryffindor. The hat had no comment for that request. She was glad that hat fallowed her requests. Now she was in a position that she could talk with the two boys and their adoptive parents if Dumbledore continued with this nonsense without much suspicion.

"Albus is a bad influence on me..." McGonagall signed, feeling guilty all of a sudden after taking a sip of tea.

* * *

Matt having Tom Riddle's memories of the first two day of Hogwarts proved to be both useless and helpful to both him and Harry. It was helpful because Matt knew something about the school's layout but useless because Tom was in Slytherin and had a different class schedule so they had to figure out on their own how to get to the classes they needed to go to.

In all there were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing steps that you had to remember to jump over. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending.

'Don't bother asking the ghosts...' Matt privately told Harry. 'They tend to not be of much help... Except for The Bloody Barron though he only helps Slytherins out...'

There was one ghost, if you him that, that either wasn't at Hogwarts in Tom's time, or Tom didn't encounter during his first few days at Hogwarts. Peeves the Poltergeist. Peeves was someone you best avoid when possible because he was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you ever met him. He loved to make people miserable by dropping wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!" On the third day of school Peeves thought it would be fun to not let anyone into the charms corridor unless they set their pants on fire while chanting "Liar! Liar! Pants on Fire!" If it wasn't for the Bloody Barron, who was apparently the only one Peeves listened too, most of the first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs would have been late for charms.

The castle caretaker Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris were worse. He seemed to always accuse students of breaking the rules or making a mess of the castle. If you broke a rule in front of Mrs. Norris, Mrs. Norris would run off and Filch would be there to attempt to give you a detention before you even had a chance to blink. From talking with older students, Harry learned that most students had a secret ambition to kick Mrs. Norris which made Matt keep a close eye on his cat Carl.

The classes they had ( by Thursday evening were alright with two exceptions. History of Magic was easily the most boring class ever. While Matt and Harry had nothing against history, the class was boring because the teacher, Proffer Binns, was a ghost who's monotone voice was guarantied to cure insomnia. 'I can't believe he's still teaching... He was teaching in the 1930's though he was alive back then.' Matt complained to Harry after waking up when class was over.

'I guess he doesn't realize he's dead. Remember what that third year said. Binns died in the staff room and got up in the morning and left his body behind. As long he wants to continue teaching, they'll let him continue to teach.' Harry replied.

The other class was astronomy which was on Wednesday night at midnight, much to most student's displeasure. Everyone that had that class wanted to sleep in the next morning but couldn't because they would miss breakfast.

It was Friday morning and the Gryffindor first years would have double potions with Slytherin after breakfast according to their schedule.

"I'm not looking forward at all to Potions..." Ron commented as he started to pile at least one of each of everything on the table that was within his reach like he how he had been doing for every meal for the past week.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"Because Professor Snape is a greasy haired git," Ron's brother Fred replied from a few spaces down the table.

"And is terribly unfair to us Gryffindors," Fred's twin brother George added.

"And always favors his dirty snakes!" Fred and George finished together to which Percy, who was sitting in between Ron and George, rolled his eyes. Within moments, the morning mail arrived. A news paper with a note landed in front of Seamus Finnegan who sitting across from Percy and next to Matt. Matt quickly noticed that paper had the previous day's date on it.

"Why are you getting yesterday paper?" Matt asked confused.

"I have no idea..." Seamus replied as he read the note and then, looking confused, went go look at the newspaper's front page.

"Mum wanted to know if the front page article is true... She says she doesn't believe it even though it is true..." Seamus explained.

"What is the front page article?" Matt asked.

"Go ahead and keep the paper. The only thing worthwhile in the Prophet is the comic section though they are only in the Sunday paper..." Seamus replied handing the day old newspaper to Matt. Matt started to read the paper to what the front page article was. Matt wanted to laugh when he saw it.

* * *

**Harry Potter Not At Hogwarts**

**by Rita Skeeter**

September 1st, 1991 was supposed to be Harry Potter's, better known as The Boy-Who-Lived, first day at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. However at the sorting ceremony, the Harry Potter's name was not called according to an anonymous source at Hogwarts. This reporter has asked numerous sources to find out where Harry Potter is going to school and nobody has a clue.

"His name is not on any of the lists of under aged wizards residing in the British Ministry's jurisdiction," Mafalda Hopkirk, head of the Improper Use of Magic Office, commented. "That is rather unusual considering the Office of Magical Inheritance said that rumors of his death at the hands of Muggles were exaggerated several weeks ago after they announced he was dead. From what they said if I recall was that he was living somewhere in Surrey. The only Harry that lives in Surrey on the list is a Harry Thornton."

Could this mean that the person we have been idolizing be a squib?

"I remember seeing the boy shortly before the Potters went into hiding. He conjured a wad of some sticky and slimy substance and shot it up my nose much to his and his parents amusement during one of those pointless parties Minister Bagnold put on in the Ministry Atrium in a lame attempt to boost moral. The boy is defiantly not a squib," Lucius Malfoy, advisor to Magic Cornelius Fudge, commented. "The boy is no doubt dead and the Inheritance Office reversed its statement under pressure from Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley's fears that having the boy be dead would result in an all out war with those Muggle savages. This is a classic example of the corruption our new Minister promised to put to an end to."

Mr. Malfoy's statement leads to the conclusion the Boy-Who-Lived is dead. If he was murdered by his Muggle relatives, how many other Muggle raised witches and wizards had been murdered by their Muggle families? Perhaps we should put a ban on muggles raising witches and wizards without Ministry appointed supervision to prevent any more tragedies.

* * *

"Harry, the Daily Prophet says you are dead," Matt tried to say as quite as possible while chuckling and handing the paper over to Harry.

"What? Let me see..." Harry asked confused and looking at the article. After reading the article, Harry set the paper next to his plate.

"Those people must be really thick or something Matt. Didn't Professor McGonagall say that the Prophet mentioned my name change?" Harry asked.

"It did. I remember my mum mentioning it." Ron answered as he put more bacon on his plate. "Hard to believe they didn't think that you would still want to go by Harry Thornton rather than Harry Potter. I mean you've gone by it for like 5 years..."

Just about everyone on Gryffindor table that was within earshot turned to look in the direction of Harry.

"You're Harry Potter?" a nearby second year boy that Matt and Harry didn't know asked in disbelief.

"Yes bu..." Harry tried to explain but was interrupted.

"Then why didn't say anything? Everybody! Harry Thornton is Harry Potter! " the student yelled loud enough for all to hear.

"Do you have the scar?"

"How did you kill Voldemort?"

"Did the killing curse hurt?"

Harry was being bombarded with questions and Matt didn't need his 'mind link' to Harry to know he didn't like it.

'Matt, I think I hate the Daily Prophet...'

**Chapter End Notes**

There's chapter 7. Sorry for taking awhile. See my notes in chapter 12 of "Snape's Second Chance" to find out why it took so long.

Anyways, the cats out of the bag. Things will settle down for Harry. Eventually.

Anyways, reviews please!

PS, I'm still looking for betas. Send me a message if you are interested and please give me a way to reach you other then the private message system here on .


End file.
